In Between My Reality & Her Fantasy
by Megane-Nerb
Summary: A young lady who only dreamed and wrote of a world she considered her only escape becomes her reality. Why write about the world of 「K」 when you could live it? (Chapter 14 : Her) (Chapter 15 : Too late) (Chapter 16 : Goodnight) Please do prepare yourself, things are getting intense!
1. Fantasy To Reality

**It's gonna be confusing at first be sure to read this :**

**The first scene was a fan fiction wrote by someone.. That's all XD**

****Huge thanks to Hishikawa-san for helping me with this fan fiction and for beta-read it! :3 *I luv you Hishi-san! XD*****

******Well, hope you guys enjoy reading it ;) *wink,wink*******

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>** I don't own [K] but I own the OC. Haruna Rin. :3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reality &amp; Fantasy<strong>

"Yata-san, you're up!"

A lean boy with tufts of ginger hair poking out of his beanie took his skateboard and bolted past his heavy comrade at incredible speed.

"Orya! Leave it to me!" The rider yelled and threw a hand up in the air carelessly.

A member of a rising local gang was desperately fleeing from the two men who gave persistent chase. It was clear that at the speed Yata was going, he would catch up to him in a matter of time. The runner took off to a dimly lit area and sharply turned into an alleyway with a silly grin on his face.

"HOMRA is full of idio-" The delinquent crashed into a slim, womanly figure who was sent into one of the narrow walls of the alley.

Straightening himself, the gang member warned the woman who was already unconscious, bleeding profusely from her head,"Hey! Watch it!"

An arm shot out in the darkness, ramming an elbow into the man's face. The delinquent was sent onto the ground with a quick thud, crimson blood oozing from his nostrils. Finally caught up, Yata reached the scene, looking up from the body at the ground and back to the figure above it. The skateboarder spluttered with surprise,

"M-Mikoto-san?!"

The man on the ground began to cower uncontrollably whimpering,"Mikoto… S-uoh?!"

Mikoto's hands reached down and grabbed the delinquent from his collar. The HOMRA leader lifted him up roughly, forcing him to maintain eye contact.

"Mikoto...san…" Yata uttered in awe as he watched his king's free hand flare with a red fire.

"P-Please…!" The gang member whimpered louder,"I'm sorry…!"

Mikoto placed the hand encased in his red aura on the head of the man he had in his grasp. Meanwhile, the woman who had been disregarded at the corner forced her eyes to witness the King light the helpless man aflame. She watched him write in pain as he burned and clawed at the arms of his attacker.

When his lifeless arms fell back to the sides of his body. She had watched someone burn to death without the use of a lighter or a match. With heavy confusion and fear, her eyes slowly began to shut; with her last image being that murderer's sympathetic glance.

Mikoto threw the body to the ground as he turned to see an unexpected bystander and watched her purple orbs flutter shut. At that time, he heard the voices of his men call out to him.

"Mikoto!"

"Mikoto-san!"

"Oi! King! Are you alright?"

"Mikoto..."

He felt his hand being taken in by a smaller pair.

"Anna." Mikoto acknowledged her presence and continued to eye the woman slumped a few feet away from them. Chitose, Eric and Kusanagi joined the two of them, catching sight of Mikoto's focus.

"Ah, a lady!" Chitose remarked contently,"What's she doing at this time of day?"

Eric eyed Chitose suspiciously and commented,"Lecher."

"Hey, now!" The flirtatious man held his hands up in the air,"I'm offended! I'm just thinking that we shouldn't leave a young lady alone here- especially at night."

"She's a stranger." Eric pointed out and gave a sideways glance towards Kusanagi and Mikoto.

"It's okay." The little girl poked out beside Mikoto.

The bar owner leaned over and asked the silver-haired girl curiously,"What do you mean by that, Anna?"

All eyes were on her now, asking her the same exact question.

"...she's harmless for awhile.."

* * *

><p><strong>[Haru P.O.V]<strong>

I stopped writing when I heard the school bell ringing. I stuck the pencil between the pages and closed my writing book, I stood up and started making my way back to my classroom.

0~0~0~0

The school day had ended. The students including myself packed our own things and left the school. As I walked through the hallway, I realized that I didn't zip my bag properly and slipped off the bag straps, scattering my books onto the floor.

I sighed and knelt down, collecting the books into my arms. It was then that I realized I was missing my most precious writing book. I rose up from the floor and walked as fast as I could to her classroom. As much as I wanted to rush, I had to be sure to obey every school code. This included no running.

I made it to my classroom, but as I entered it…

I saw a tall guy lean on my desk, reading from my book of writing!

"You have so many nice stories here. But sadly you just keep write a new one over and over… Why is that?"

I looked away from him, avoiding any eye contact with him. "I just can't complete it... I also can't get into the character... Which makes things even more harder..."

The moment I turned back to face him, a smile was plastered on his face as he thought aloud,"Hmm~ I **really** want to know what happens next and how the story gonna be tho~ "

His smile turned into a silly grin, "Well then, I'll just make you** be** the character..."

He closed the writing book and stood straight. Suddenly, a black aura started to surround him and the whole classroom. My surroundings went completely black in just a few seconds.

My vision started to blur. It was all pitch black, and I couldn't remember anything after that...

* * *

><p><strong>Hoo~! Chapter 1 finished!<strong>  
><strong>I hope you guys understand this first chapter (=ω=) **

**If you wanna review, please tell me what do you expect this story will be ;)**

**Other thing, Anna didn't like Haruna but didn't hate Haruna either.. She just curious of what Haruna gonna do coz' Haruna the one who's making/creating the story~ Not a spoiler I guess..**

**Nothing more to add~ Cya later on the 2nd chapter ;) **


	2. Reality Of A Fantasy

**Hello! I'm sorry for not update it for a long time! *bow down***

**9 favs & 10 alert this story!? WHOA! Thank you so much you guys! I hope this fan fiction wouldn't disappointed you~! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Reality &amp; Fantasy<br>**

**Chapter 2**

**[Haruna P.O.V]**

I woke up as I regained all my energy back. I rose up from the bed, my head were pounding really bad as I hit something very hard..

My vision was kind of blurry.. But I know somehow, I wasn't inside of my room.. I recognized my room, which was totally different from this one..

I gathered all the energy and stood up, I look around the room and saw a door not to far from where I was standing. I made my way to the door, and as I stepped outside of the room, the surrounding become different.. I can felt a very warm sensation around my body. Somehow, I was attracted with the warmth..

I looked around and I found a stairs which leads to the downstairs..

**[3rd person P.O.V]**

The Homra bar,

As noisy as ever with all the Homra members around.. Some of them was playing cards together, a guy with a beanie's on was playing with his skateboard earning a yells from the owner of the bar..

At the sofa, there's a little girl with a gothic-red dress was playing with some marble she had. Next to her was the well-known Red King, he's just boringly watched the others..

The little girl who's known as Anna hold up one of her red marble, she look closely to the marble. All of sudden, the marble shattered in pieces causing her little hand to bleed.

The sudden incident had caught all the Homra members attention.

"A-Anna..! You okay?" asked the bartender, "Totsuka could you bring the first aid-kit?" he said with worry written all over his face.

The Red King, Suoh Mikoto took a glance at the little girl next to him. He had a curious face written on him.

"She's awake.." Anna said out of the blue..

**[Haruna P.O.V]**

I managed to make my way to downstairs. I heard a lots of noises as something so big has happened.. _I should run away, shouldn't I?_ I thought to myself.

But as curious and attraction kicks in, I continued walking and I ended up myself at a kitchen. I looked around and found two closed doors at each side of my vision.. All I can heard was noises came from the right door, as I close to the door, it's opened by itself. Revealing a tall guy with a light brown hairs. Somehow, I knew him.. But where...? _In Anime? Or Manga?_

"Ahh-!?" I shouted in surprise. Found out that he's a fictional character from a popular _anime_ called **「K」**

_'This isn't real! It can't be!'_ I'm denying the fact that I saw him, Totsuka Tatara were standing right in front of me as real! I knew _**Reality **_and _**Fantasy** _was two different world and **_Fantasy_** couldn't be real, even though I hate to admit it non-existent!

**(A/N : I do hate to admit that anime isn't real T-T It's unfair!)**

"Ah~ You really awake~!" he said cheerfully.

I'm froze at there for a moment. There's a feeling of freaked out mixed with huge happiness that cannot be described by words..

a guy entered the scene, he had a blonde-haired and he's wearing a purple sunglasses. Kusanagi Izumo?! Now, this isn't ain't no dream!

I took a deep breath to control myself from freaked out in front of them _or more like not to fan-girling in front of them.._

I tried to recalled all the things that happen before I went all black out..

_'That guy-!'_ I remembered the most important thing. The guy at inside of my classroom..! who'd sent me pass out with his weird power..? How's that even possible?!

_"Hmm~ I really want to know **what happens next** and **how the story gonna be tho**~"_

_"'Well then, I'll just make you **be the character**..."_

_'Be the character..?'_ I puzzled by his word.. I couldn't remember anything else than that no matter how hard I tried to..

"You okay?" the guy known as Kusanagi asked me!

"Ah- U-umm.." I nodded.

_'Well, this isn't bad at all though.. I mean it's before the story even started, Totsuka-san is still alive~!' _I smiled to myself._ 'And I, at last could be with them! With my fantasy world! it couldn't be worst if I managed to prevent bad things from happened, right~?' _With that, I decided to change this _anime_ into _a story **full of happiness~**_

_- The question is.. Could she? And what does it takes to make it into a story full of happiness?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 finished!<strong>

**Re-edited.. But still bad I guess xD**

asdfghjkl… I'm soo damn bad in English (-,-")

**P.S : I'm so sorry for any grammatical error/misspells! T-T *I wish I'm good at English!* UWAAHH!**

**Review~~ Don't bite me please ;)**


	3. Lost Memory

UWAAHH~! **THANK YOU SO MUCH** for those who follow and favorite this story! Ah~ Also thanks for reviewing~! I really appreciate it! :3

Btw, here's chapter 3~ I'm Sorry coz' I can't update as soon as possible.. I suddenly lost idea for this chap (=ω=)

* * *

><p><strong>Reality &amp; Fantasy<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**[Haruna P.O.V]**

"You must be hungry, right~?" Totsuka asked with his lovely smile plastered on his lips.

"Ah, n-" I was cut off as my stomach growled loudly enough to be heard by Totsuka & Kusanagi. Both of them chuckled.

"You should take a seat first, Totsuka will bring you some food." Making way for me to pass, Totsuka led me out of the kitchen and to the bar. My face was red, but I didn't reject their kindness. I made my way to the other side of the Homra bar and took a seat at the counter, next to the little girl Anna.

"May I sit here?" I asked Anna before sitting down. When she didn't say a word, I took it as yes.

"_Horaa~_" Totsuka handed me a plate of omurice. Giving a small thanks, I took the plate and put it down on the counter.

"_Itadakimasu.._" I started to eat. The food was good, and surprisingly so. I was definitely not expecting a man to cook so well. I could tell just by looking at him that he was a young bachelor - a very young bachelor.

_(A/N : This part I REALLY don't have nor get any idea. I'm so sorry!)_

0~0~0~0

"So.. Why would such a young lady such as yourself be in an alley at such a time?" Chitose asked from the sofa. Confused as I looked over at him with a questioning gaze.

"Haa..? What do you mean?" I questioned him back, I didn't understand what he meant.

"You don't remember?" This time it was Kusanagi's turn to ask. I shook my head with a frown.

"I guess.. N-no.." I looked down and my right hand touched my head, rubbing at it.

"Y-you're saying you lost your memory?!" Yata shouted. I could only look at them in response.

"Well, I'll try to remember, but I'm not sure." As I tried to remember, my mind kept flashing strange images only to go black. I pushed myself to remember, even the smallest detail. It wasn't working. Every single thing was gone. My childhood, my family, my memories were gone. Forcing myself to push deeper into my own mind I hadn't realized I'd hit the floor, passing out.

* * *

><p>To Maya095 thanks for helping me with the idea!<br>And I'm sorry that this chapter is too short (=ω=)

Review? Favs? Follow? :3 Thanks~!


	4. Mystery

**Author notes~!**

It's been a while since the last time I updated this story =w=" **I'M VERY2** **SORRY!  
><strong>My internet broke down and this week I had exam and I'm sick right now! _Gosh that's a lot of things that's going on.._

Btw, I managed to update it now!

**P.S : THIS CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN BETA-READ YET.. SO SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERROR/MISSPELLS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reality &amp; Fantasy <strong>

**Chapter 4**

**[Haruna P.O.V]**

"Why don't you go out and have some fresh air?" Izumo's suggested.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea~" I said in agreement. I stood up from the stool and made my way to the main door of the bar.. As I pushed the door open, I was called by Izumo..

"Wait up.." he paused a moment before continued, "Yata-chan~ why don't you accompany her.." Izumo's said with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Haa?!" Yata shouted in shock, "do-does it really necessary to-" Yata was cut off by Izumo.

"Yata-chan.." Izumo's suddenly surrounded by dark auras came from himself (which scares Yata and me, myself..)

"H-Hait, kusanagi-san.." he walk towards me, "l-let's g-get go-going.." he said stuttering, and as I looked at him, there's a faint blush on both of his cheek.

I chuckled, 'so like Yata~' and followed him exited the bar.

**0~0~0~0**

As I was in the center of the city, I was really in awe.. The city was very impressive than any cities in the real world!

I was interrupted by Yata "s-so, d-do you have anywhere t-to go in mind?" He asked.

"Hurmm.." I thought for a moment, "what about the arcade?" I look at Yata in excitement.

"Sounds nice! Lets go!" Suddenly he stopped stuttering.. (IDK why -w-")

In front of the arcade,

"W-what do you wanna try out?"

"Anything is fine~"

"W-well then.. Lets play the one that I've always play.." He made his way into the arcade, I nodded in agreement and followed him from behind.

After he changed some money into tokens, we went to the shooting machine and he entered a few tokens into it..

"H-here.." he handed me a machine gun which was used to play with the shooting machine.. "The game almost started.." he get the other gun for himself too and we lined up ourself next to each other and starts to play the games..

_An hour later.._

As we got tired and satisfied with the game we stopped playing..

"That's surprisingly addicting~!" I complimented (I guess..)

Yata grinned, showing that he's satisfied with the game we both had.

**0~0~0~0**

As we once again in the middle of the city.. My stomach growled, earning a chuckles from some people who'd walk around me..

Yata looked at me, "do you wanna try out the crepe?" He said while pointing his finger to a crepes stall across the road.

I nodded, "s-sure.." I was still in embarrassment.

"Wait here 'kay?" He said before disappearing to the other side if the road.

* * *

><p><strong>[3rd person P.O.V]<strong>

When Yata's back to the place where Haru should was, he found himself surprised that Haru wasn't there but replaced with his old ex best-friend, Fushimi Saruhiko..

"S-saru?!" He yelled towards Fushimi.

Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance before turn around and see someone who he always wanted to see, Yata Misaki..

"Mi-Sa-Ki~" he mocked him as usual..

"What are you doing at here?!" Yata asked the bluenette.

"What kind of idiot are you? I'm working of course.." Fushimi continued mocking Yata.

"Damn monkey.." Yata gave a death glare to Fushimi..

Fushimi noticed the crepes on both of Yata's hand, "whats with that crepes?"

"Ahh.." Yata realized what he was holding, "n-none of your business, saru!"

Fushimi clicked his tongue, "tch.."

Both of them suddenly heard a scream from an alley not to far from where they was..

"W-was it-?!" Yata went thoughts of something, so does Fushimi..

Both of them ran to the alley to found out the truth..

_**-To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Good news, chapter 5 is already finished! But, bad news.. It hasn't been beta-read yet.. So do you guys wanna me to post it or not?<strong>

_**Chapter 5 isn't that long though.. **_**=,=" **

_**-Please don't bite me!**_


	5. Only Name

**Reality & Fantasy**

**Chapter 5**

**[Haruna P.O.V]**

I went nearing the end of the alley, "H-hello..?" I asked if there's anyone there, even though it's clearly no one was there-wait..

"Hello~" someone replied..

I took it by surprise. I turn around and saw a guy a few centimeters taller than me were standing right in front of me.. He had rather unique hair colour, a bright green colour.. But, matched with his green grass pair of eyes..

"Wha-How did you-?!"

He smiled, "you wanna know your name~?" He asked.

"Ha-?" Not understand what he meant.

"Haruna.. Rin.." (vice-versa in English)

My head suddenly remembered something.. But, it's so blurry that I could tell what it was about.. Slowly, my body felt weak and my knees gave up sending me down to the earth.

"Well, hope that'll help ya'.. Gotta go~ We'll meet again.. one day.." He slowly faded away with the crowds on the road..

I screamed in pain as I felt my head were pounding real bad as it's been smacked into the wall as hardly as possible..

**0~0~0~0**

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps nearing me.. I looked up and found it was Yata, kneeling in front of me and Fushimi who'd just watched me.

He clicks his tongue and mumbled about something.. I couldn't hear it out since he's a little far from my distance of hearing..

As for Yata, worried written all over his face. "O-oii, you okay?!"

I only nodded, but he and me know it's a lie since my face and body already showed how I'm really in pain.

"L-lets get back to the bar.." Yata suggested the most correct things on this kind of situation.

He then help me to get up as he saw I couldn't do it by myself..

A phone rang, it belong to Fushimi. He answered it. Probably from Reisi neither Awashima..

Without saying anything, we both just left him just like that.. But before that, I managed to take a glance towards him. And he also were looking at me.. Some weird feeling had built up inside of me..

* * *

><p><em><strong>*tingg*<strong>_

The sounds of the doorbell was heard by the bartender, "welcome~" he take a look at the main door of the bar. "Ah, Yata-chan~"

After took a sit near the counter, I spoke up "I remembered something.."

"Hmm? What you remembered?" Izumo's asked back.

All of the people in the bar were interested and had eyes all on me (all of them were Homra member)

"I've remember only my name tho.. It is Haruna Rin.." I stated.

"Haruna.. Rin..?" Eric suddenly spoke up.

I nodded.. "Do you know anything about my name.. or so.." I hesitated (with the name).

They shrugged and shook their heads..

I sighed, "well, still.. gotta know my name is also fine for the time being~" I plastered a smile. "I'll find a way to remembered anything else that's important to me no matter what!" I suddenly inspired to found out the truth.

_Well, it wasn't a bad thing to figures out things about you, right..? W-was it?_

_**-Until the next chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>On next chapter, I'll revealed how she looks like on the author's note~!<strong>

**P.S : I'm sorry for update this story really slow.. I'm just busy with school and reality which is suck -,-"  
>P.S : SO SORRY for the shortest chapter!<strong>


	6. Attraction

**I'm so sorry for any grammatical error or misspelled!**

**And somehow my English has gotten worse all of sudden T^T So sorry if this chapter suck so bad!**

**Ohmygerd! I have to re-edited this chapter again! and again! lasdkjhfsakkdlasdf!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reality,Fantasy<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**[Haru POV]**

I woke up in dripping sweats all over me.. My heart beating fast as I was running a mile away.. And, my head were pounding really bad..

"N-night..mares.." I said stuttering.. I hug my knees as tightly as possible closely to my chest, drowning my face in between the legs..

I had a dream about.. been murdered.. I could only see blood, everywhere..! And, it felt surreal..! I can't tell if it's just a dream.. Or maybe.. Maybe, it's going to happen..?

**0~0~0~0**

I woke up again, it seems like I fall asleep after I already calm down.. My body felt so weak and tired.. Not wanting to move until-

_***Knock,knock***_

"H-hait..?"

"Breakfast's ready!" Totsuka said in his cheerful voice..

"I'll be down in a minutes.." I replied.

It's been a week I'd stay here.. Without any memory of me, except for my name.. I don't even know if it's my real name no more.. Everything felt like a lies neither just an illusions.. I- also felt like I'm slowly changing into someone else.. Someone that was closely me but not me.. It's just getting complicated as I think about it..

I sighed, I rose from the comfy bed, grabbing a towel and walk to the bathroom

**0~0~0~0**

As I reached downstairs, a nice smells of food struck my nose.

"Ohayou.." I've been greeted by the little Anna.

"Ohayou, Anna" I smiles at her.

"Here.." Anna then handed me a plate of omurice with a lots of red sauce on top of it.. Almost all, of top been covered in red sauce..

I took the plate of omurice from the smaller pair and went to the other side of the door, went to one of the red stool and have a sit.

"Itadakimasu.." I said lowly and have the first bite of the omurice.

**0~0~0~0**

"Totsuka.. We ran out of food!" Yata yelled from the kitchen.

"Ha'it~ I'll go buy something then!" Totsuka replied cheerfully.

"A-ano... May I go too..?" I asked.

"Sure~! The more the merrier!" Totsuka turned to the Red King who's sitting lazily on the sofa as usually. "King, do you wanna join us?"

"Ahh, he had a business to take care of.." Izumo pointed out.

"Ohh.. Well, maybe next time then~" And with that, we exits the bar..

**0~0~0~0**

Anna looked around the city using her red marble to help her sees colors around her.

I looked at Anna, my eyes were attracted on her red shiny marble.

She pointed the marble at me and stares me..

I startled a bit and turned my face to the opposite side..

_**(In front of a giant supermarket)**_

"Haru, could you bring the cart with us?" Totsuka asks politely.

I nodded and went to took a cart..

Then I saw.. Someone.. Whom I know and I'd seen before.. But- where..?

I ignored **_'that person'_**, I took one of the cart and went back to Totsuka and Anna.

**0~0~0~0**

As we'd finished with the groceries, I help them out by carrying some plastic bags.

We made our way back to the bar without needed to run away or stuck on a fight.. (you know what I mean)

Totsuka pushed the bar door and let Anna entered first and followed by me. As I entered the bar, my eyes were automatically locked on a 'person' which appeared to be a student, with Ashinaka High school badges on the breast pocket. Rather than other people at the bar, I _attracted_ to a student.. _What so special about him?_

_'I- I've seen him..'_ I thought to myself.. Have I ever met him?

"Haru?" Totsuka snapped me out of the thoughts.

I shook my head and walks to the kitchen, putting down all the plastic bags on the table top. As then, I tried to calm down and tried to recall things that I know was very impossible for me to remember..

"Hmm?" the voice was raspy.

I look up and- "M-Mikoto.." -it's the Red King, he's standing at the opposite sides of the table.

He just stood there and stares me..

"Ah~ King!" Totsuka appeared with Anna besides him at the door..

"Th-" as the Red King tried to speak, he'd been cut off by a loud noises from the other side.

[**3rd Person P.O.V]**

The big guy were standing right in front of him, he had a very mad face. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he shouted and grabbed the smaller guy by his uniform collar, making him untouched the ground.

the small one just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Before the big one could said anything Izumo's butt in, "gentlemen.. Will ya' settle your business somewhere else?" he said in a warning tone.. _(Izumo's had dark auras surround him..)_

The big guy snapped as he realized where he was.. At a field full of landmines, one mistake will blow him up.. As he tried to bring the other guy away with him.. Haru stopped him at the bar door.

"Please put him down.." She said, not having any feared nor scared written on her face. (she'd teleported to the door without anyone realized...)

The big guy surrender and did what she wanted, he put down the guy and gave Haru's death glare before exited the bar..

[**Back to ****Haruna's P.O.V]**

I moved aside giving the big guy some space to exited the bar, as he left I went closer to the other guy. I took a look at his clothes, a school uniform. He had a badge of the Ashinaka Highschool on his right breast pocket.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He just nodded.

"You sure?" I asked him again, just to make sure he's really okay.

"yeah.." he replied as lowly as he can but loud enough for Haru to heard.

I moved from his wearing to his bright black eyes and stared right into it.. I suddenly felt a huge feeling of _**I-know-him-somewhere**_. And realized that he's _**'that person'**_ at the supermarket. So, he'd been chased off from the supermarket, I assumed.

I also just realized that his cheek seems red now, probably coz' I've been staring and looking at him..

"t-thanks.." he bowed down as a gratitude then excused himself as soon as possible.

I can't stop thinking about him when I know he's in a big trouble with the big dude, and I have this urge to help him out. I'm _very _**attracted** to know him.. Everything about him..

**_- 'Attraction..'_**

* * *

><p>So, what's so special about this highschooler guy? who's him? and what's up with the big dude?<br>Don't worry you'll find it out soon!

**So I'm gonna respond on the reviews I've got so far~**

To : Pegasister1000 & SmileRen (chapter 1) - Thanks! I really appreciate that you enjoy this story~ So sorry that I could update it ASAP tho :( #lotsaloveforyou!

To : hishikawa (chapter 1) - Thank You So Much For Helping Me Back Then! No need to apologize~ It's fine by me tho!

To : Maya095 (chapter 2) - So sorry for a lots of grammatical errors! I'll try harder to fix my bad English in the future! Thanks for reading!

To : Mirei-Chan **[Guest] **(chapter 2) - YOU KNOW MY FEELING! **\(OWO)/ **IKR! I can't promise about that tho, SO SORRY!

To : Shannyrox101 (chapter 3) - Hahaha xD I just realize after like 3 chaps that I never tell how Haru looks like _**(NOW) **_

**Answer to your question :** She's black-haired and had a nice purple/red pair of eyes! (but you may **imagine **_(yes, imagine!)_ any color you likes if you want to!) I am gonna paired her up with one of the **K **character in this story (also there's SaruMi includes~~) I'm sooo sorry for the short chapter! I'm always all of sudden lost idea for the chap and not inspired to write, but I know I have to do it or else I will **never** do it/done it.. Huhuhu T^T I'm soo sorry!

To : okitaco (chapter 3) - Nicely written?! wow, I never expected that! Thank you~! Keep being awesome, 'kay! :3

To : inugamiyaruchi **[Guest] **(chapter 4) - Already updated! Hope you enjoyed the chap tho (despite of its being so short and probably the shortest -w-) I'm so sorry..!

To : BlueXRedKnight (chapter 5) - I love your guessing! keep guessing of what your expectation on this story! (It's maybe right!) I love people guessing! **\[^w^]/**

Keep reviewing and I'll responds to it right on the next chapter! Stay Awesome #lotsaloveforallofyou!


	7. Him

**Yey! Chapter 7 already! I got nothing to write at here.. Just enjoy reading~!**

**P.S : As usual, i'm so sorry for any misspelled and any grammatical error! Trust me I'm soo soo soorrry!**

**- Re-edited! again..!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reality,Fantasy<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**[Haruna P.O.V]**

"..Do you.. know anything about him..?" I asked out of blue.

"Hurmm..?" Izumo's asked back, not understanding what I was talking about.

"About the student or maybe.. about the big guy who'd cause a ruckus, yesterday.." I explained.

"Ahh.." he replied as he understood, tho he didn't replied instead made his way to me. He sat himself to the sofa, right next to me. "curious aren't you`?" he pulled out a pack of cigarette and lit up one of the **death stick**. "he's one of the _yakuza_.." a short answer from him.

"Can you be.. more specific?"

He look at me, "why you so curious?"

".. I don't know.." yeah, I don't know but I really want to know about the guy.. The student to be specific.

He inhaled and exhaled the cigarette, "I can tell you. But, promise me that you won't do anything reckless such as getting yourself into any trouble with the _yakuza_.."

Without regretting or hesitating, I nodded as yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Star<strong> was what the big guy in to, the group name was not that scary but it's actually one of the strongest and the largest gangster group ever exist in Shizume City. No ordinary people want to messed with them neither get into trouble with any of the member.. Izumo tells me that they're dangerous because they like to act recklessly at anywhere or anytime depends on their mood..

I rubbed and messed with my black hairs.. Each time I think about it, I felt like I knew _**why** _and **_who_** was he.. _**It's felt so close yet so far..**_

Sounds _cliché_, but it's what I was experiencing at the moment.. I sighed and pressed myself to the comfy sofa.

_***Tinngg**_

I took a look at the door and it's only the Homra's members.. But, including the Red King this time.. I'd not realized that he's out with the others ever since the morning..

Somehow, the atmospheres on the bar had changed to a rather tense as they entered.

Mikoto had made his way to the upstairs and everyone seems a little stressed out..

As I saw Totsuka, I knew he's the right one to asked about, I went closer to him.. "Totsuka, is everything's okay?"

He smiled, "it's nothing~ Everything's fine!" he replied shortly and patted my head _gently_ :3

I know something's bad had happened when Yata suddenly went mad, "tch.. That bastard-!" he stomped his skateboard to the floor with all his might. _(which scares me a little)_

"Y-Yata-san.. You're scaring Haru-san.." Kamamoto's tried to calm his hot-headed friend down.

"Mind tells me what's going on? or what just happen?" I asked wanting an answer..!

Most of the Homra's members just sighed, and Izumo's suddenly speaks up "Yata went for it again?"

They just nodded, while Yata starred the floor awhile before replied, "the bastard just-!" before he could finished his sentences he been cut off by Izumo's death glares from the counter.

"Now, now~ I don't think King was mad at Yata-chan at all!" Totsuka tried to calm the situation.

Anna just stares at everyone, not knowing if she's understand the situation or probably not..

I sighed and volunteered myself- "I'll go talk to him.." and with that I quickly made my way to the upstairs before anyone could disagreed.

**0~0~0~0**

I knocked the door before entering **his** room.. "It's me.. Haru.."

I heard a raspy voice replying, "come in.." with his permission, I twisted the doorknob and entering the room.

I saw Mikoto's at the couch, not care about my presence.. I went closer to him- "may.. I have a sit?" I asked politely.

He just nodded. Seems like he isn't the type with words.. _maybe.._

I have a sit right next to him and realized just how awkward this is.. It's just me _**&** _him, in the room..

"It's seems like everyone stressed out a bit.." I said half-way through it..

"Is that so.."

"Are you mad at Yata-chan?" I went straight to the point.

He looked at me, "No.." an answer came from him..! How I never expected.."what a reckless brat.." he complained for the first time..!

I chuckled for no reason, "mind tell me what's just happened?"

He straighten himself and nodded, again.

**0~0~0~0**

**[3rd P.O.V]**

"that's it.." Mikoto finished.

He took a look at Haru since she's being so quiet..

When he look at her, they eyes were locked to each other, attracted like a magnet.. The eyes locked between the hazel one and the purple orbs. (ohmygerd.. I love staring into people eyes =W=)

Haru face went so red as Mikoto's hairs when she realized what just happen..

"Uhh..." Haru said awkwardly, she quickly moved her face to the opposite sides. "I-I see.." she replied stuttering. "I'll go tell them then.." she said, lowly..

She stood up and walk out of his room.

**[Haruna P.O.V]**

_My heart when skips a beat when my eyes were locks with his.. His hazel eyes.. It's beautiful.._

_'Wha-?! What am I thinking?!'_ I used my hands to slapped both sides of my rising cheeks.

Tried not to thing about it so much, I walk to downstairs to solves the misunderstanding _(if it's_ _it..)_

**0~0~0~0**

****(A/N : OMFG this part is so complicated, sorry if you didn't understand anything at all..)****

Time flies by, it's night already or more detailed it's in the midnight. The clock on a table, right next to a bed which the one I was laying on now showing it's 12:30 A.M.. (it's a digital clock..)

_'I can't sleep! why?! Just let me sleep already!'_ I shouted inside of my mind. My body felt so tired but my eyes felt so refreshing and won't let me sleep!

I hugged a pillow lay next to me between the knees and roll over to each sides.. And then, bury my face to the pillow which I was hugging. I want to scream to the pillow, but it's still going to be loud and wake up Mikoto and Anna.. Their room was right next to this one.. This room had being used by Totsuka when he hasn't had any place to stays back then. Now, thanks to this extra room I got a place to stay! I don't want to imagine where I'll be if I didn't stay here.. Probably somewhere at the creepy streets.. and I must already get raped by someone on the first night.. (long and complicated again xD)

I close my eyes and relax, it could possibly drove me to sleeps.. Who knows..

I slowly drove to sleep (it work!) and slowly falling into dreams..

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue!<strong>

**To : Guest [Guest] (Chapter 6) - Aww~! I'm sorry but right now, I can't get into the character no longer and I've lost the spirits to keep on writing and the biggest problem is I kept on losing ideas for the next chapter.. (T^T) I guess I'll just have to watch the anime again and get myself crying and depressed.. (-,-") **But don't worry I WILL do my best to update it A.S.A.P!****

****To : **WingBladeWeaver1357 (Chapter 7) - Thanks for the review! because of your reviews I've realized my own stupid mistake on this story! Love ya' TYVM!******

****P.S : I'll post the next chap until I've reached 15 reviews XD No spamming~! No biting me~! (I'm sorry I just love reviews ;)****

****Another P.S : asdfghjkl.. I felt like this story is gonna be very complicated.. Hope you'll understand! (=W=)****


	8. The one who'd turn into a memory

**THIS WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! :**

**Lately I've been troubled A LOT by this fanfic.. I felt SOO guilty coz I didn't keep my promise to update it as soon as possible.. And I've realized that it has reached 15 reviews on 22th July (coz I checked it using my phone) I'm under pressure coz my laptop broke down and I got exams like this week :'( ARRGGHH!  
><strong>

**I've also re-read it and I've already made up my mind on how this story will go.. I'd re-edit almost all chapter? I guess.. Well, if you had free time why don't you re-read it x) chapter 6-7 had been re-edit back.. (feel free to hate me)**

**I'll tell you why..**

**-after think through of everything.. I realized if I made the character (that's in trouble ((chapter 6) as Shiro.. I've to skip a few chaps and went straight to the point (where Shiro kill Totsuka) Nuu! I don't want that to happen! No one want that to happen, right? And it'll get bad ending and everyone's gonna get depressed and me too as well :(**

**So I'd changed the character to another OC..  
><strong>

**I've this strong feeling that someone's gonna hate me for what I've done.. I mean I've re-edit and re-do everything ****almost 10th times! I've not been serious and been so childish in the past.. -_-" but I'll try my best to improve myself and get this fanfic done!**

**From the bottom of my heart I just wanna say sorry for the trouble and thanks for reading this fanfic that made by a 12 years old kid!**

**Sincerely, AOIchi :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Also just wanna ask you guys, have you guys watched the [K:Missing Kings]~? I've watched it and it's so asdfghjkl! I love the part where Munakata fight with Fushimi about the ninja thingy X) <strong>

**This chapter the character seems to be out of character.. So sorry for that!**

**Sorry for a lots of grammatical error and any misspells CX**

* * *

><p><strong>Reality, Fantasy<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**[3rd Person P.O.V]**

"I'm going out.." Haru said while making her way to the main door of the bar, but as she almost exits the bar-

"Haru-chan, you shouldn't go alone.. If anything happen or if you pass out again it'll be a trouble for us.." he paused, " Oii, you guys. Go with her!"

"Sure.." Not wanting to argued with Kusanagi (you know why..) two of them starts to follow Haru from behind like a pair of bodyguards.

**0~0~0~0**

"Hmm? Where are we? Shopping Mall?" Shouhei puzzled.

Haru look at the two, she sighed. "I've a few **personal **things to buy.." she blushed a little and scratching the back of her non-itchy neck.

"Ahh-" they seems to understand what she meant. "Guess, we'll just wait here then.."

"It won't take long.. I promise!" Haru stepped into the shopping mall.

* * *

><p><strong>[Haruna P.O.V]<strong>

_'It's been a week I've worn the same clothes.. Well, Totsuka and Izu-san did gave me some clothes.. But.. It's a male type of clothes.. It's too big..' _I blushed as I remembered that time when I've to wear a guy clothes cause mine being washed and it's too big that it's **almost **showing off my chest.

Shaking my head off from the embarrassing memory, I've reached the female section of clothes. Well, time to shopping some clothes!

**0~0~0~0**

After got all the things I needed and pay it. I walked back to the place where they're waiting.

But- then there's him.

He was running as fast as he could and seems like he'd been chased by a few guys.

As he was running, he'd get closer to where I was standing and bumped me.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed in pain.

He stood up and started to run as the guys are getting closer. But I grabbed his hand- "wait!" he ignored me and just dragging me with him.

After a few miles of running.. We ended up in an old abandoned factory. (just how far we've run)

I panted heavily and struggle for air, "don't just dragged people like that!" I yelled at him.

"Then don't just grabbed people hand especially when they're in hurry!" He glares me.

He stared and examining me, "You're.. the one at the bar.. back then" he seems to recognized me.  
>"What do you want?" he asked rising an eyebrow.<p>

I sighed, "Here's the situation.. I've lost my memory.. But then, until I saw you, I feels like I know you.. Like, we've met before.. So I wanted to know if-"

"Creepy.." he seems disgusted, "I don't think I've seen you before.. not till' the bar incident.."

I still feel unsatisfied and still wanting to know some thing.. Even the little thing about him - "Can you at least tell your name..? It probably could help me, I guess.."

This time it's his turn to sigh, "Kai.. Shouta Kai.."

"Ahh-" I've been cut..

"You got nowhere to run now, brat!" they all laughed and grinned. They're standing in front of us, blocking and surround us.

They tightening the grip of the long rusty metal in their hands as weapon and charged to us.

Kai seems ready for a fight by his sudden action, charging towards them with only bare handed.

He managed to dodge their attacks and he also managed to hit them only with kick and punch.

But, it didn't take him long until his head been hit hardly with the rusty metal.

Bloods suddenly dripping to the floor, it come from his head.

"K-Kei!" Did I just called his name wrong? No.. **It is his name.**

He turn around to me and stepping closer to me, "K-Kei?" he got a sudden headache.

* * *

><p><em>"Please! Let it go!" I begged.<em>

_They all just laughed, "this is crap!" they torn the book and throw it away, it made my heart shattered and torn apart just like the book.  
><em>

_I started to cry like a little kid, "you guys are the devil!" I shouted._

_"Oii! What the heck do you thing you're doing?!" A voice appeared._

_"The hell do you want?!"  
><em>

_"Go. Away. From. Her!"_

_"Do you want a piece of us, hah?!" hand curled into fist.. _

_Then, they started to fight. Bruises are everywhere for all of them. In the end, three of them gave up and leaves. _

_He, the one who'd saves me get closer and collected the pieces of the torn book and flip through each pages, admiring it.._

_"You're really good at drawing you know.. Them brats! Do such a thing- dammit!" He seems pissed. He turn to me, "you okay? Ehh, d-don't cry!" he panicked.  
><em>

_"I'm fine.. Thanks.. For everything.." I wiped off the tears and smile to him._

_"No problem!" he patted me at the head, "By the way, I'm Takeshi Kei from 2-C" he smiles widely. It's cute.._

_Since that.. We've become a close friend.. Takeshi-senpai, thank you..  
><em>

* * *

><p>This time, the memory's clear as the water. Our eyes were locked with each other- Until..<p>

He, Takeshi Kei slowly disappearing becomes one as the air. He managed to patted me in the head though, just like the first time we met it felt nothing, empty but full of meaning for me..

_'Takeshi-senpai.. Thanks for.. Everything..'_

Slowly he's fading away with a smile like nothing's happening. He's now just a bitter-sweet memory, _that I regretted_.

I- didn't cried though. I feel so sad and horrible as a human being that I didn't cried.. What has I becoming..?

I feel so hateful at my own-self..

"T-the hell-!?" the guys are freaked out by the sudden incident..

While I, I had the urge to beat the crap out of them. And then-

* * *

><p><strong>Here some explanation for this chapter in case you don't understand anything =w=<strong>

When someone's get dragged to another dimension (this world : fantasy world) they'll be transformed into someone body that had the exact same name (front name)

example : Takeshi Kai (Fantasy) is actually Takeshi Kei (Real name)

Same goes to Haruna.. But Haruna Rin** is** her real name. Why he'd tell her the real one? You'll be figured out more in the next chappy~

**Let's play guessing game!**

**Here some question you could answer base on your own guessing~!**

**1. Why did Kei disappeared?**

**2. What's gonna happen next?**

**3. Why did the green guy tell Haru her real name? Why she isn't effected by hearing her real name?  
>4. What did she turn into?<br>**

**Just answer any number you want~! If you wanna skip a number or just wanna do a guessing on just a number is alright~! I just wanna see your guessing coz' it's interesting..**

**Well, bubye!**


	9. DOUBT

**I'M. THE. MOST. HORRIBLE. PERSON. EVER.**

**ENJOY READING!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**[Haruna P.O.V]**

As I came back to sense, was shocked by the horrid scene.. There's people lying on the cold hard floor covered in pool of bloods.

I covered my mouth- and my hands was all bloody, so as my clothes.

_'D-did I-'_ my mind suddenly was messed up and I couldn't think straight. I couldn't even remember if I'm the one who did this..

My body felt to the ground, I was lifeless and scared. I pressed myself against the wall and hid my face in-between my trembeling legs.

The next few minutes, I heard a loud explosion and the factory door flew across the the building. There's people I familiar with, it's the **Homra**.

They all had the shocking look on their face..

"H-Haru...!" A certain light brown haired guy approached me, "you're okay?" he, Chitose asked.

I nodded once. My mind still blank and I-I don't even know what's happening.

I can't remember anything after Kei.. suddenly.. disappeared.. It was like, I was been hypnotized and doing things unconciously.

"Y-You covered in blood!" exclaimed Yata.

"It wasn't me!" but the truth is, I don't even know whether it's me or not. "Trust me!"

They're must be doudting it.. Of course, who else could have done it. There's no one else besides them and me and I'm the one who'd alive from the madness. Even Kei had disappeared.

Annaa emotionlessly stared at the bloody me with her red marble, "it wasn't her.." she said lowly.

Still, everyone has the doubt.

".. Is that so?" Izumo turned to Anna and then back at me, "let's go back to the bar.." was all he said.

**[3rd Person P.O.V]**

"We don't know anything about her.." Eric blurted out.

Then, there'a long silences at the bar.

"It's fine! It's fine! Anna said it wasn't her doing right~" Totsuka the mood-maker tried to convince everyone.

"But.. How do we explain what we saw?" Yata doubting what he'd saw.

Izumo speak up, "for the time being lets just trust her.. If anything worst happened again..: he stopped, not knowing what to says.

Mikoto inhaled and exhaled the cigarette between his lips, "she can't afford to do anything.."

"..." before she could said anything the little girl had spoken.

"It was you.. But it isn't your fault.."

"Huh?"the black haired lady shocked by the sudden changed statement and slightly puzzled by the double meaning of it.

The little one suddenly leave the room and leaving Haru alone inside of the bedroom.

_**'It was you.. But it isn't your fault.. You can't afford to do anything..'**_

**Back to downstairs,**

"Ah! Anna-kun~!" Totsuka greeted his little princess with his bright smiles like nothing was happening.

"Totsuka-san.. How can you be so carefree during time like this?" Yata furiously asked.

He chuckled, "don't worry! don't worry! things will work out somehow, Yata-kun!" he winked and chuckled again.

* * *

><p><strong>Not mean to complain but.. there's less people review nowadays.. I like review or even criticism is accepted! please-please-please review! and favfollow :)**

**Reviews :**

**fencat (chapter 8) - Thanks for the compliment! And I love your guessing! **

**1. l****et save it for later after everything has revealed! ;)**

**2. everyone's doubting Haru and I wonder too.. What if they (Homra) threw her away and she went to Scepter 4 nor neither went to the weird green guy or maybe met the mysterious guy back at her school O,O so many _'what if'_**

**3. YES that's true! NAME IS POWERFUL!**

**4. Hurm~~ Maybe2~~ Not gonna spoil it tho xD sorry!**

**THIS CHAPTER HASN'T ANSWER ANY QUESTION LOL.. IT JUST ADDING MORE MYSTERIOUS QUESTION INSTEAD XD #sorrynotsorry X)**


	10. The Death Star

**Reality, Fantasy**

**Chapter 10**

**[3rd Person POV]**

Kusanagi had stared at the crumble of papers for the past few minutes.

He'd been drowning into many thoughts and possibilities of his doubting towards Haruna.

The recent incident had caught the blue, the Scepter 4 and the information about it has received by Kusanagi..

_"What could this possibly means?"_ He asked himself.

He took a sheet of the paper and look at the details.

It showed the identity of the victim and surprisingly all of them were the member of the Death Star..

He sighed and stopped thinking. His head hurt by all the thinking. He stood up and leaving all the scattered papers at the table to been left alone.

He made his way to a door and exits it and found himself back at the bar.

Today's a regular closing day, Sunday.

So he was all alone at the bar. The other Homra members were busy doing errands and probably won't be back till night. So as Totsuka, he went out to do groceries. Anna and his lazy King friend were at upstairs.

Haru- she'd been sitting at the bar couch while blankly staring at nothing ever since the morning. She probably still traumatized by the incident.

And that's what make Kusanagi more confused whether she done it or not. Anna, is a little child who had the abilities to see through lies and she's the one who said Haru didn't do it.. It's hard to believe in anything now.. It's tied.

_But, why she was there? And why she covered in bloods belong to the victims if she didn't do such a thing?_

Only question kept popping onto his head without any answers..

* * *

><p><strong>Scepter 4 HQ,<strong>

"It's confirmed that all of them were the Death Star members" Awashima Seri stated.

"I see.." He put the piece of the puzzle at its place and the jigsaw puzzle had now completed.

"But.. We still don't know the murder yet.." She paused, "Captain, may i know why we're investigating this crime?"

"Awashima-kun, crime is a police duty to be solved" he smile at his right-hand woman.

"But.. Shouldn't we handing this to the local police?"

He put his face at the palm of his left hand, "Awashima-kun, I heard that the Death Star group were run by a strain" he gave Awashims a deadly-serious look, "I want all information linked with the Death Star as soon as possible"

"_H-Ha'it!_"

"You may dismiss.."

Awashima bowed and walked out of his captain office.

* * *

><p><strong>While at the surbodinates office,<strong>

"Hidaka! I want all the information linked with the Death Star group by tomorrow!" Awashima ordered the other, "Fushimi! trace the murder of the crime and informed it to the captain as soon as possible!" she walked straight to her office..

"_Ha'it!_" Hidaka replied.

Fushimi only clicked his tongue in reply.

"How am I supposed to know the murder?" he cursing his captain deep inside of him.

But then, a familiar face crossed his mind. It was the mysterious girl who with Yata before.. Somehow, remembering her made him annoyed and pissed.

He again, clicked his tongue and stood up exiting the headquarters and heads to the city..

* * *

><p><strong>OwO Fushimi sounds jealous XD<strong>

**Anyway I'll be digging into the Death Star Group for a couples chapter~ It'll reveal past of Haruna or maybe the person who held the same name as Haruna.. It'll be interesting coz' someone's gonna appeared again~!**

**Also my school holiday's gonna start like today! Yippie! Gonna write and finish this story as soon as possible! **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR EVEN CRITICISM IS FINE!**

**K' BYE! **


	11. Searching For Nothing

**Reality, Fantasy**

**Chapter 11**

**[3rd Person P.O.V]**

The certain black-haired _megane_ guy walking among the crowds of people in the middle of the Shizume City.

Not knowing where to head he aimlessly walked..

He'd been driven away from the crowds of people and ended himself somewhere around the city. He clicked his tongue and glanced at the building a few meters away from him. Hatred built up inside of him while furiously stared at the big signature **Homra.**

Remembering back all the memories he had with them and especially with him.. **Yata Misaki** does made his heart ached.

He scratched the burned insignia at his chest with full of hatred.

Shortly after a while standing there doing nothing, (he got bored..) he began to walked again to_ nowhere_..

Now, he was standing his foot at the park.

He annoyingly walk around the park until-

A certain person had caught his interest.

It was his old best friend that he'd claimed for as a traitor.. It's Yata Misaki.

"Mi-Sa-Ki~" he sarcastically called his name, the name that Yata hated being called for.

The brunette turned to Fushimi and his hazel eyes widen.

"S-Saru-!" his strong fingers curled into a fist and it's raging with hatred towards him that he really wanted to beat him to death so badly right now.

Fushimi grinned- "Fushimi, _kinkyu battou _(ready for emergency battle _(in case you don't know_)" he draws his sword called Subaru and pointed it to Yata.

And they begin to brawl at the middle of the park..

Yata red flames of Homra begin to surrounded him and he flew at the air with his skateboard and his aim were Fushimi.

Fushimi managed to dodged him with his sharp sword hit the bottom rail of the skateboard.

Yata been pushed back to the ground. He can't stand it no more. The flames begin to spread even bigger and it's starting to tense at the park. Luckily, people had been gone as they started to make ruckus at the park.

Right on time, he'd been stopped by his own comrades-

"Yata!" A guy with hooded on, wearing a cap and a sunglasses patted Yata on the shoulder and suddenly the flames gone within the air.

Both of them clicked their tongue(s), "Oii Misaki!" he yelled furiously to the Reds.

"The hell Saru!?"

"That woman.." he paused.

The Reds snapped, "what's with Haru?" Yata stated her name.

"Haru, huh?"

"Yata, we should be going now or else Kusanagi-san will.." Bandou tried to warned his comrades before they stepped on a landmines.

Yata went pale a little just from the thought of 'Angry Kusanagi'. He picked up his skateboard and leave the bluenette alone without spoken a word.

Fushimi made his way back to the Headquarters of Scepter 4 shortly after they'd left.

0~0~0~0

The Headquarters were empty since it's lunch hours. He proceed straight to his office without caring the other minor stuff such as having lunch.

He quickly opened the computer of his and went searched for **'Haru'** a few faces of people appeared along with their data on the computer screen. He sat down on the stool and scrolling through the data of the peoples.

And surprisingly he found-

* * *

><p><strong>OwO I managed to update this story A.S.A.P! <strong>

**I managed to get back to the track of the story and my hands were itchy to type so it's all starting to get smooth and YEAH! I'm very excited to get all tense with the story! PLEASE REVIEW I"M BEGGING YOU! :D**

**K' BYE!**


	12. In Track

**FIRST OF ALL! LET ME LAUGH MY ASS OFF XDD I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON ON EARTH THAT MANAGED TO LIVE XDD**

**JUST HOW LOONG SINCE THE LAST TIME I UPDATE THIS STORY? GHAHAHAHA! OH GOSH.. kill me ._.**

**BUT HEY I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD NOW (/._.)\ I'm sorry for not updating it T^T I'm a disgrace**

* * *

><p><strong>Reality, Fantasy<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**[3rd Person P.O.V]**

He's all alone in the noon at the Scepter 4 headquarter office, sitting in front of the computer firmly while scrolling data's of others. He's searching for the person with the name of **'Haru'.**

For his own surprised, after awhile of searching. The person data's was nowhere to be found. It could be a fake name, and he knows it. But slight part of the name caught his attention, as if it has something to do with himself **_personally_.** As if he heard and met the person before.

He let out a depressed sighs and leaned back against the wooden chair, _'this is that Hidaka's works.. Why am I even bothered by it..' _though himself couldn't figure out why and what's wrong with him.

* * *

><p>In a huge house-mansion like, lived there a black haired man and with a guest. Sitting in the dim-light room, covered in the moonlight shadow <em>(cliche too much)<em>

"Who would have thought things will turned out this way.." silly smirk plastered on his face.

"Things get pretty off hand..." was all stated. He sipped a cup of tea on the opposite side of the round table, looking at the black haired man with unreadable look.

"Either way it's just what it'd fated.." he put his head on his palm while gazing out of the huge window where the moon been illuminated by the curtains, "which way will it be?"

"How about her?" he put down the half-empty cup making **clank** sounds.

"Ah, right.. I just want you to look out for her but don't do anything.. The story shouldn't be ruined by now or else-" he stopped and never finished it. 'Kaoru, let's make a bet.." he casually changed the topic.

"Of what? Also, I'm not interested.. You'll just win the bet.." he let out a depressed sighs.

"To be honest.. I don't actually knows what will happen.. since I don't pre-occupied with the old Colourless King power" He turn his chair and face-to-face each other, "everything moved by _both of her"_

".. And if both sides met?" curiosity hit him.

"I wonder.. We'll see, things getting interesting by now.. My bet was on Akemi.." Earned a dumbfounded look by the other.

* * *

><p><em>-The long silk white haired girl wanderer around the empty city, searching for nothing. Her long haired were swayed by the chilly breeze, making it look beautiful. The next moment, the surrounding- the building shattered into pieces and turned into pitched black.. As she turn everything was bloody red, the eyes and lips showing feeling of blood thirst. She get closer and closer to her own vision, "you're me.. Akemi"-<em>

The purple mixed red eyes widened, body's trembling in frighten and the heartbeats beating faster as she begged for air.

She went hugging her knees tightly, feeling of letting out a cry but never did as if the body won't let her do.

As she calmed a bit, she looks outside the window.. The moon was covered by the dark clouds, the room went dim for a moment.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply for air, filling as much as she can the empty lung and went back to normal pace of heart beating.

"This is the 4th time.." she told herself before sighs.

"White long haired with reddish eyes, female version of Shiro? It can't be" she laid herself onto the bed, "Shiro has brown eyes.." her mind drift to recalled all the event that's happened for the past week.

Takeshi Kei.. The weird black and green dudes.. She can't figure out anything related to the original plot of the story K. Everything's so fictional since it's not the way the story is; It's not like she wished the story was like the way it is..

She don't want to see Totsuka died nor her fictional crush to disappeared too.. The thoughts bring her to Scepter 4, _'Reishi..'_ she rolled to another side, backsides the window and focused her eyes to the shut door.

_'Takeshi-senpai.. If he's also from the other world as I do.. Why do he went disappeared after that- after knowing his real name? Is he been bought to the real world or-' _She shook her head intensely not wanting to thought such things. _'If it's related by name.. Then mine also- was it the person in the dream?'_ She rolled again and look up the empty ceiling.

"Shall I seek the person? If so what'll happen if we met? Or should I ask the green guy, he seems to know a lot.." She snapped and rolling firmly at the bed, "what should I do?!"

**_Which person shall she seeks? The weird green guy who'd gave out her name, or the Scepter 4 to helped her out with Takeshi disappearance or her whom not possible to be trace from her wild dream. And which way will it lead her to?_**

_-**'Trace'**_

* * *

><p><strong>So I heard there's another sequel of K in 2015! So looking forwards to it! Also the storyline changed due to I'm so lost from it but nothing has changed in the past chapter don't worry just the up-coming will be twist a bit! <strong>

**I'm sorta sad that I hadn't read the review since there's no more review besides one from:-**

dolphingirl24311**** (Chapter 11) - sorry for not posting anymore chapter but hey there's one now! ****

****SO PLEASESH REVIEWH EVEN CRITICISM IS ACCEPTED! JUST REVIEW =w= K' BYE ****


	13. Fought Against Itself

**Reality, Fantasy**

**Chapter 13**

**[3rd Person POV]**

The short tomboyish black haired lady, _**Haruna Rin** _walking amongst the crowd in the city searching for someone. She's determined to found out about everything if it's possible to do so. No; she must find it and she need to know.

But everything stopped when questions ruled over her mind,_ 'where can I find them?'_ _'should I even do this?' 'what's bothering me so much?'_

Even so, she began to wander around Shizume's City. Lost and found from the alley and from undiscovered place and even the black market town. It still hasn't gotten her nowhere.. She didn't ask anyone what's she seek but she know if she do, they'll beat her or even worse.. But she can't progress like this.. she lean against the wall near an alley, the grey hoodie falls of her head and let

the black hair waved by the air and falls as she looks down; depressed and all.

Few voices and footsteps can be heard even from the alley, sometimes people even cross the alley to

get to the other sides of it but pretend didn't saw her and all that stuff. But then when a two young-looking boys surrounds left and right Haruna- "Hey there, mind spare some change?" they grinned.

Haruna took a good look on them, and as she saw the black tattoo in his neck; written with death her body moved on its own, snapped the other guy with the neck and pinned him to the other walls. Her mixed eyes color like become clearly bloody-thirst and showing the other; monster her.

"Who's your leader?" Haru- the monstrous her has completely taken over her mind and body.

"Wha-" the hand on his neck gotten more tighten, the nails dug deep into the skin causing it to bleed.

"I-I don't know!" he hissed in pain, as he glance the eyes of his opponent; his brown ones widen.

"You..! You're_** Akemi**_! The demon!" the other guy shouted before leaving his partner, he shouted but he never looked

back towards his friend.

"Where the hell can I find him?"

"Hell should I know that thing either!" He struggle attempting to break-free from her.

She clicked her tongue. In seconds, her mind fused and winced in pain. She let go of him and used both of it to pressed her head. In the process, the guy managed to ran away.

Flash color of black and white surrounds her until she- eventually pass out.

* * *

><p>By the time she woken up, she's somewhere else from before.. But her mind and vision still blurry; head hurt as being hit so hard against the wall. When she moved her hand- no it can't be moved..!<p>

It's been tied; no, she'd been tied on a chair by the abdomen part and legs intentionally making unable to move at all.

_'where.. am I?'_ She thoughts to herself, eyes half-lidded and half-blurry. But she knew, it's pitched black and too dark; the place is.

Suddenly a cold water splashed, wetting her all-over the face. "The hell!?" she yelled and shook her head, shook the water away from her face.

"Hoo.. She'd already wake up" then, she heard footsteps from every corner of her. Behind, left, right and in front her, stood there a bald guy with a scars on his left eye. Appearance of a _Yakuza_.. Which applied her to the thoughts, she'd been kidnapped by the mafia. But worse and lucky if it's the Death Star.

He dragged another wooden chair in front of Haruna and sat on it, "I couldn't believe this.. Fucking Akemi in front of me.." he touched her chin with his thumb and pointy finger and gripped it tightly earning hissed from her and she shook his hand away, "I heard you're searching for us? The fuck do you want?" he asked in all serious tone.

Her mixed orbs widen a bit before she faced him again, giving him cold look. "You aren't the leader.."

He smirked, "what's make you think I'm not?"

"You're just not the leader.. And not occupied for it either.." Haruna suddenly become all brave, somehow knowing herself this is not her. But then who?

He rose from the chair and just tossed it away from the scene, he nearing Haruna and pinned her above him. "But still don't take us that lightly.. We're not a members for nothing" giving her half-lidded and serious look.

"Answer me.. Who's the leader"

"The hell do you want from him?" he didn't move but more annoyed than before.

"Answer. Me" the purple orbs give the most fierceful gaze and the surrounding felt heavy, at the same moment, everyone frozen; scared by the monster-predator (idk the word! t(=..=t)) - my friend made this :3

Haruna heart beating fast as she's fight- yes, she's fighting; against herself, her inner self. She breath in and out for air each seconds, _'help..'_ helplessly she said. Her body getting weaker and weaker every minute it pass by.

There's something trying to took over her.. fighting to be release from the inside of her; her own monster.

A loud sound followed by a loud screaming of people echoed through the room, the door were been destroyed as a guy flew into the room. Then, stood there a guy with a long metal steel covered in blood; grinning.

Next thing she remembered, she again passed out and been kidnapped for the second time for the day...

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, am I getting back into the track or just lost? hummm... Oh btw, this chapter were made back in Nov 2014 and lol now, 2015 after 2-3 months later I posted it like wtf is wrong with me making people waited for the longest -" I'm soo sorry for the delay, I forgot where I kept this doc that's all. Thanks for my friend for helping me out with this chapter ^w^ and yeah-<strong>

**HAPPY NEW YEAR MAY YOU ALL HAVE A NICE YEAR AND MAY I MANAGED TO FINISH THIS STORY WITHIN THIS YEAR YEAY! ;3 **


	14. Her

**Reality, Fantasy**

**Chapter 14**

_"To whom I'm stucked with.. To the devil and demon deep inside of me..  
><em>_Just let me go"_

_I couldn't tell where am I now.. It's too dark.. I'm to restless.. Too tired to even care.. Too tired to even lived anymore. I can't figured out what's going on. I'm totally lost. It's happening too fast.. Somebody-_

_"Ahh~ Ahh~ Look at yourself! So pitiful, so sad and so lost.. Why is it bothering you? It's not even you~ Let it be as it should be.. Let the demon roams.. It's never will be your faults.. Don't cling.. Let loose of it" I can hear-! A voice! Not of mine!_

"Who-?!"

_There stood infront of me, a beautiful long white haired lady. Her eyes was so beautiful bright mixtures of red and pinkish. But- That's the eyes of a demon.. Her eyes gloomy and filled with hatred towards the world she lived in._

"Who are you?!"_ I shouted out loud, it echoes back and forth this dark spaces._

_"You can tell... I'm part of you, Rin-chan~!" Her left hand reach out for my chin and slightly push it upwards so I can take a closer look at her, "I'm your demon~ A thing you've created to escape your own misery.. It's fine.. Things- will work out.. somehow~"_

_I was taken by her last sentence,_ "That-!"

_"I found you! Now you find me~!" She giggled and slowly fading away into whiteness.._

_**It's so quiet..** _

Slowly, my eyes opened up weakly.. My whole body felt numb.. Restless.

How many times have I passed out by now? Geez, what a luck.

"You should not move around so much, milady" I heard a clink sound nearby me.

Quickly I shot up of the bed and turn around only too see, a man I recognized by his appearance.

That green mysterious man.. Who knows my name. "Are you the green-"

"No I'm not.. Just because my hair is dyed bright green and I have green eyes.. Doesn't meant I'm him" His eyes glared at me, irritated by the question as if it's not the first time he got the same question.

"So.. Who are you? How do you know me?" He quite different from back then. Or is it just me.

"It's not about me, it's all about you, Haruna. How I know? Well, actually I don't know you that much. I was given the information to gave it to you, by my King"

"Your King?"

"I served as the right-man of the 6th King, The Black King.. Though, I, myself doesn't know much about him"

"Black King-?!" I remembered him as the highschool guy who put me here with some sort of strange power.

"Yes, he put you here... Anyway, you have quite lots of questions in your head don't you? I can tell you but with a condition.." He stood up from the small coffee table and made his way near me. He sat down at the a chair facing towards me. And so, he began to told me about everything he knows.

Long short story, I was in a body of a dangerous lady besknownst to everyone in the city. Especially the yakuza or the black market people. Surprisingly, the Homra hasn't know me yet. Her name is, Akemi Hikarin. Somehow, I recognized that name.. It's felt like it was me, at certain point.

"Anyway.. thanks for telling me my name back then.."

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You-"

"Ah.. I thought so.." He sighed, "Have you ever heard of twins before?"

"Twins? EH?"

"That's the real Green King.. I'm just a servant of the Black King.." He messed with his hairs, "It seems like everyone had took a notice of you eh.. Well, not quite a surprise.. You're the one that created-" He paused, "Created this chaos.." And he looked away.

"Me?"

"Yeah, yeah.. You and Akemi.. Troublesome duo aren't you both? Now, now.. The condition.. I want you to never seek for Akemi"

"Eh? Why? I thought the whole point of you telling me is to seek her?"

"At some point, yes. But who knows what could happen if you met her, at this circumtances"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing.. You'll decide it yourself.. Time to go back now, milady Haruna. My duty has finished here." He stood up and handed out his gloved hand, "Let's go"

I still got load of questions but it doesn't seems like he'll answer it.. Obediently, I reached for his hand and stood up from the large luxurious bed. He snap his finger and thus the surrounding of the mansion like room disappeared into pitch black. But in a second, we're out of the room, literally, out of the mansion. I was stoned by what had happen, I stood there breathless.

"This is the Black King and his comrades power.. Don't be so suprised, it's not your first time being teleported. He done it right? To drag you here, into your own.. misery."

I was taken back to the reality, "What do you mean?"

"You're here for a reason.. Well, don't we all.. By the time you realised it, I hope it's not to late.." He kissed my hand before disappeared using his teleportation power. He's so mysterious and weird! I'm getting lost even more! Stop with the puzzle already! Gimme a break! I mentally cursing everything that I know, "Wait.. Where am I?!"

* * *

><p>After almost a year ._. of not updating.. I'm back.. TO FRIGGING FINISH THIS SHEET! Damn it.. I'm deeply sorry. I bet no one reads this anymore T^T Well sorry! It's my fault trying to do it so complicated-ly and dragging it to some point which even I couldn't figure out why and what's going on T^T But I guess now I can finish it in about another 4-5 chapters! I thought of making 2 endings but depends whether I can wrote (nailed) it or nay ._. Okay bye!<p> 


	15. ToO LaTe (TiCk ToCk)

**Reality, Fantasy**

**Chapter 15**

Cautiously I made my way to the Homra bar... But it seems like, it's a wrong timing. The bar is closed and no one's around, even the back door was locked neatly. I sighed, displeased. I put on my hood and vanished from there quickly. Yet again, I'm helplessly walking nowhere. But then I see crowds of people around the wide street, they all had an expression of either shock, panicked and even had passed out. By now I learn that curiosity is a dangerous thing and a dangerous willpower, but it's just irresistible. I sneak up in between the crowds and managed to get myself towards the front line. Only to see two different sides of colors, **Red & Blue**.

There they stood pridefully against each other. No trace of scared neither each side is going to back off anytime soon. The Blues had drawn their swords to use against the Homra. And quickly humongous flames of red surround the Reds and burst towards the Scepter 4. Both colors collided creating a huge tremendous lightning and flames in the middle of the street. Some had runaway from the scene, scared to get burnt or hurted by the King power. Some were amazed and even recorded it at a safe distance.

The Blue King, as well as the Scepter 4 leader raised his hand, signaling his subordinates to put down their swords and so is he. "Suoh, straight to the point, I got a question for you. Where is she?" He pushed up his glasses.

The Homra leader, Red King just exhaled the cigaratte in-between his mouth, He plastered a smirk. "What is it that gotten you interested?" He questioned back.

"As the leader of the Special Police Unit, the Scepter 4, with the permission of the 2nd King, the Gold King. She's under arrest and will be taken into custody of us" He stated.

I was shocked, super shocked. _'Permission of the 2nd King and as well as under arrest?!' _What have I done unconditionally?! I gulped down my saliva and trying to figure out the best decision. But then, I felt a push from behind -quite a strong push- and it thrown me into the scene. All eyes were focused on me. I was dumbstrucked.

"Uhh.." I was stoned.

"Haru!" The Homra members called out.

Both Kings eyed me suspiciously.

I took a deep breath of the cold air, since when does it get this cold? Is it just me nervous. Calm down! My hands are clod into fist tightly.

Spontaniously, I bowed down "I'm sorry! For all the trouble I'd cause" I blurted out, somehow I felt it was my fault. Well, technically it was this body but still I'm in it, stuck with it.

"So, you admitted that you're the one to be responsible with the incident?"

"I'm not quite sure.. But I'm willingly to cooperate" I stated confidently.

"But Haru!" Chitose, Bandou and Yata aren't agreed with my choice.

The little princess, Anna stare at me with the red marble and then to her King, saying something at him. He sighed, "Let's go" Then he started to walks away with Anna on his side followed by Totsuka and Kusanagi.

"B-but.."

"Let's go, _**boys**_" kusanagi emphasized the word _**boys**_. Since it's their King order and Kusanagi deadly auras, they had to obey it.

Reishi walk towards me, "Don't worry, we wont harm you.. We just need so information and conformation from you" He plastered a nice and warm smile at me.

_We left the scene, without I noticed, Totsuka aren't there, with them. Where?_

* * *

><p>Currently, I was interrogated by the Blues at their territory.<p>

At the other side of the table, on the comfortable King chair, was the Third King, "Firstly of all, I'm Munakata Reishi, the Captain of Scepter 4. May I know yours?" Politely he asked.

"Haruna.. Rin.."

"We, the Scepter 4 would like to know your connection with the **Death Star** group and also.. with the Homra"

"I had no memories or whatsoever of what happen but when I woke up, I was under Homra care.." I paused and remembering how I met them, how I was saved by them, it all happen in a blink of an eye. "And as for the yakuza, I'm terribly sorry but I can't seem to remember anything.."

"Haru-kun, by any chance, do you know Akemi Hikarin?" His blue eyes look at me seriously.

"I.." I looked down, unable to let out anything, I cannot find the right word to said. "I have personal thing to tell to you, it may sounds very ridiculous.." I chuckled.

And so I told him everything, from how I managed to get into this _**anime**_ world that I know on television and my obsession until how I get into this mess with the Kings.

He hasn't spoke a word, trying to process what I'd just confess I bet.

"I see.. Thank you for your cooperation, Haru-kun.. You'll be release and I will personally, as a fellow King persuade the Black King.. but until then, don't get yourself involve with any Kings or clansmen" Was all he ordered at me before I was assisted by Awashima Seri and Fushimi Saruhiko out of the headquarter.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Awashima bowed before walked back into her workplace.

As for Fushime, he clicked his tongue as he studied me. "You're not the Homra member aren't you?"

"Y-yeah.. I'm just an outsider.." It's my turn to bow down and walk faraway from the headquarter.

* * *

><p>It was already night by the time I almost reached the Homra bar. And it's cold.. Or is it just me? No, it really cold as if it's turning into winter season. <em>'Winter huh?' <em>I walked with my mind drift away and I bumped into someone. A highschool guy, he has a silver-white hair. I felt like recognized him.. But where? He looked at me and muttered an apology with a smile before be gone in the crowds of people. I blinked a few time as if I've been hypnotised.

Safely and finally, I managed to get to the bar. It written at the front door as closed but the light in the bar was open and I can hear them getting yelled by Kusanagi for being too loud. I chuckled and stepped into the bar.

"I'm back.." I muttered out softly like a whisper.

"Haru-chan.." They all looked at me, with lots of question. It went super quiet... I know why..

_"Say~ Aren't you forgetting something~?" _I heard a whisper from inside of myself. It hits me hard. I looked around the bar, all of the Homra members eyes were on me suspiciously.

Then, he's there. He slicked his messy red hairs and looked at me. I do felt something's missing..

Anna marble suddenly felt and shattered on the floor, "Tatara.." She muttered out lowly.

_Thats when I realized.. Things are getting late..._

**_"I told you~" she said_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>TiCk-ToCk TiCk-ToCk, The Stage has been prepared~<br>_****_TiCk-ToCk TiCk-ToCk, The Performance will begun shortly~  
><em>****_TiCk-ToCk TiCk-ToCk, Uh-Oh our main character is running late! Will she make it?_****_  
><em>**

_Silently, she watched her running as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face, it's all satisfying.. But it is not enough.. **"More" **_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm betting lots of people will curse me if I didn't update and let if hang here... *Sighs* Well, let's see what I can do` The ending of this chapter inspired from 'Alice In Wonderland' and so does my OCS! <strong>

**Oh yeah, I need you guys help! Please do tell me, whether you want me to put in Shiro, Neko and Kuro in here? Or do you mind if I don't put them in? Anyway, you guys decide! Thanksie for reading ;) - Potato out!**


	16. Goodnight

**This Reality, My Fantasy**

**Chapter 16**

_'I'm sorry.. I can't..'  
><em>_'I failed..'_

_Silently, she watched her running as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face, it's all satisfying.. But it is not enough.. **"More" **She ordered._

The man foreshadow in the darkness grinned madly, he bowed down before disappeared in the darkness of his own.

* * *

><p><em>Thats when I realized.. Things are getting late... Too late, perhaps..<em>

I run like crazy towards nowhere again! Tears streaming down my face, _'This is all my fault!' _Yet again, I cursed myself.

_"Up, Up, Shall we go~?" _A voice sang inside of my head.

I looked up at the tall buildings underneath the dark skies of the night... Suddenly, I felt the rush to follow my instict towards one of the building in the middle of the city.

* * *

><p>Totsuka Tatara, cheerfully this happy-go-lucky man made his way up towards one of the tall buildings.. He's humming whilst a camera on his right hand recording the beautiful scenery. That's when he met a guy, younger than him at the same rooftop.<p>

"Ah~ It's a nice night isn't it? What are you doing here? I'm Totsuka Tatara. What's your name?" He said as he recording with the camera he brought with him.

The boy just madly laughed out loud.

_**"A nice night, indeed" **_He has the biggest grin on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"TOTSUKA!"<strong>_ She yelled on top of her lungs, stoned as that her biggest nightmare and regret had just happen in front of her. She was too late.

Totsuka was shot. He's laying lifeless on the building rooftop, with a smile plastering on his pale face.

_'Don't sweat it! Everything will work out somehow.. Sorry, Haru'_

Her mixture of red and purple orbs widen, deep inside her heart felt shattered in pieces. Tears overflowing, dripping down from her face. _'This is all my fault'_

The silver haired boy suddenly disappeared with pitch black surrounded him. She knows this power- That's when she saw him, the Black King was there too; witnessing with amusement written on his face.

"You bastard-!" Angrily Haruna went after him nearby the end of the building. Which leads both of them to actually fell of the building. Haruna didn't care at all. Her eyes filled with anger and sadness. Wanting to murder the man right infront of her. He just casually smiled in amusement but then he put his hand on her eyes and whispered, _**"Oyasumi"**_

Her eyes fluttered shut, sleepy as a lullaby were sang inside her mind. _"Night Night Dearest Me~"_

But before she completely blacken out, tears of broken dream and sadness drop from her pale face.

_'Wake up..'_ The other parts of me told me too, but I can't and I don't want too... It's better this way. I can't do anything anymore. I've failed. In the end, I'm incapable on saving Totsuka.. All of my words was just a big lies. Why bother?

_'This is a story full of happiness'_

That's never true... Not even when I'm the one created it. I'm just a misery of my own. I can't even stood up against her, my own other self; The one that I created for a reason to become an escape when real life, my reality against me. I gave her my misery to turn it into strength, for me and for her own sake. But, in the end, even I can't handle it.

Am I satisfied with what I've created? With what I've done?

_Is this how you wanted it to end?_

No.. I never ended it yet haven't I?

That's why I'm here..

I'll be the one to end it.

With a good ending.

Because, I'm the one that started this story.

**_-Can you?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Three chapter in a row.. Sorry this one seems kinda rushing and short but this is how I wanna it to be... WELL OF COURSE NOT TOTSUKA TO DIE BUT I HAVE TOO! DONT WORRY! IT'LL WORK OUT SOMEHOW TRUST ME! <strong>

**In case you still blur and don't get it : Haruna has realised (Yes, in her sleep...) she's the one that created this story or fanfic like I do.. And she's fully responsible with the current event... SO, FREAKING GROWN UP AND SAVE MIKOTO DAMN IT HARUNA RIN! AND YET, SHE STILL SLEEPING LIKE SLEEPING BEAUTY ATM?! WAKE UP!**

**Still, please do tell me whether I should put in Shiro, Kuro and Neko or not! Oshiete yo~ Oshiete yo~ Yes, feels everywhere.. No one can escape it!**


End file.
